


Damian Wayne Marriage Alphabet <3

by Macstarr



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alphabet, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Married Couple, Multi, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macstarr/pseuds/Macstarr
Summary: Damian Wayne x Reader Headcanons through letters A-Z.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Damian Wayne Marriage Alphabet <3

**Author's Note:**

> ❀┆i borrowed these from a user named @ littledrabbles-bighearts but the account wasn't in store anymore??? If you know there new user let me know so i can give proper credit <3

A - About ❝What about you made them want to marry you?❞

Your compassion towards everyone. They way you see the best in everyone. Compassion wasn't something he learned about until he moved in with Bruce. 

B - Baby ❝Would they want kids with you as soon as possible?❞ 

That is completely up to you. He doesn't mind having children but he doesn't mind not having any either. It's not a big priority for him. 

His mother forced his father into having a child, although your situation is completely different he doesn't want to put pressure on you. 

C - Celebration ❝How would they celebrate your anniversary?❞ 

He would celebrate your anniversary by talking you out on a date that you've both done before. Your first date was a picnic? Then you'll have a picnic. Its tradition. 

D - Divorce ❝How would they handle if you wanted a divorce? What caused it?❞

If you do he would try to persuade you not to divorce him but "break up" instead. It's actually a thing where people get married and break up but they're still legally married. He would only allow you to divorce if you're seeking another relationship after. 

He's afraid that if you divorce then news reporter would flood you both with questions and talk bad about you behind your back. 

If you did so happen to divorce him, he would act like he's not hurt at all when really he is. He can't accept the fact that you wanted to divorce him. He would feel lost through out the day, and have nothing to do since you were someone he would come home too everyday. Hell, he might even move back to the league of assassins base. 

I think the reason you would probably divorce him is because he can be possessive and irrational. 

E - Earnest ❝Are they serious about your marriage? Or can they be a litte immature about it?❞

He's the son of Bruce Wayne. He's very serious about your marriage. Honestly, the moment you two became a couple he treated this relationship as if your both married. 

F - Favorite ❝What was your favorite thing before and after you got married to each other?❞ 

His feelings for you have not changed one bit. He favors everything about you. Now one of his new favorite things is that he gets to wake up by your side everyday. 

G - Giving ❝Do they spoil you?❞

Of course, without a doubt. He's the son of a billionaire and was basically treated as a prince by the league of assassins. He's knows that in order to gain your affection he has to go through gifts but the way you light up a little and the bashful way you try to decline it or say thank you is so adorable to him. He won't admit it though. 

H - Honeymoon ❝What did you two do on your honeymoon?❞

He took you to china for your honeymoon. Don't worry if you can fluently speak chinese or not, Damian is a excellent translator. The first few days of the honeymoon, you both rested for a few days ̶a̶̶n̶̶d̶ ̶h̶̶a̶̶v̶̶e̶ ̶l̶̶o̶̶t̶̶s̶ ̶o̶̶f̶ ̶s̶̶e̶̶x̶ before visiting the Beijing Zoo! You had blast trying to visit all the animals, they had about 4,500 species! 

I - Invest ❝How much do they contribute to your marriage?❞

He contributes well. Financially; perfect. He's rich. Romantically; he's trying. 

Don't get me wrong, he loves you, but sometimes he isn't sure if he can always be there for you as a business man and a vigilante. It can be a lot, so please don't feel bad if he declines on a date or other activities. 

J - Jealous ❝Do they still get jealous even though you're completely theirs?❞

He does, but it's not as bad as it was when he was younger. When you both were dating, he would pull out a katana if someone says a flirty comment, now he'll just simply glare daggers at them. 

K - Kiss ❝How often would you two kiss? Do you still have that spark?❞

In public, he doesn't kiss you as much because he has a reputation to uphold. In private though? He'll shower you with them. 

You can be married for 30+ years and his kisses can still make you blush madly. Damian doesn't change his mind easily, when he set on something he means it and that's from being stubborn. He's one of the last batboys who would cheat. 

L - Live ❝Where would you two settle down?❞

I'm sorry if you want to move somewhere far, but he has to settle in Gotham. Gotham was where his first true home resides. I headcanon that he also will take on the role as batman. If you are originally from a different state/country, he won't mind visiting there once in a while and will buy a vacation home there for you two if you'd like. 

M - Make ❝Do they still make your heart flutter?❞ 

Of course. Although he can be rude, he's very charming. The little things he used to do when you two were both dating always made your heart flutter because you knew he doesn't do it to just anyone. 

N - Never ❝What is something they will never do?❞

Force you to do anything you refuse to do. The same reason for Letter B. He would never want your relationship end up like that. 

O - Opportunity ❝Do you still get the opportunity to be intimate with each other?❞

If you have a child( ren ) : Maybe not sexually intimate because you wouldn't want your kids to hear that,, but having little moments before bed are common like caressing each other, talking about your feelings, cuddling. Occasionally you take baths or showers together. It's pretty rare but you enjoy those little moments. 

If you don't have a child( ren ) : The situation is kinda the same with the one above except you can have sex freely. Now, it won't be often because you both are now hard working adults but you still have intimate moments. 

P - Pet names ❝What pet names do you two give each other?❞

Names he give you: Beloved , Hubibi ( darling ) , Love 

Names you give him: Darling , Honey , Dami , (if you speak a different language you can insert a nickname here!) 

Q - Quiet ❝Do you two keep quiet about your marriage? Or do you brag about one another?❞

At first, you wanted to keep it a little quiet especially when you got a new job after you two were married. Your not ashamed of him at all, but some people decided to treat you differently because you were in a relationship with bruce wayne's son. Whether if they treated you poorly or over the top overbearing. 

With damian? He would brag about you like some rappers would usually brag about a rolex or a Lamborghini. He's not those people who would just bring you up out of the blue, but he will take no slander against you. 

R - Romance ❝How do you two keep your romance alive?❞

With communication. That's a big thing in your relationship. If your married, that means he can let his guard down and he wants you to feel that way with him too. You two should always be honest with each other. 

S - Selfie ❝Would they take multiple pictures of you? Would they save the on their phone?❞

You mostly take pictures of him. He does enjoy art but hasn't really considered photography. He takes pictures occasionally but most of the time you have to ask him. 

He does have a photo of you in a frame on his desk at work holding titus the dog (and your kids if you guys end up having any). 

T - Teenagers ❝Do you still act like teenagers when your older?❞

Well, maybe you a little bit more than him. Damian has always been labeled as mature as a kid. 

U - Unrelenting ❝What hasn't stopped since you two got married?❞

Damian isn't big on PDA and that has never changed. When you two first started dating, he was a little nervous at the thought of showing affection. The first time he did he took your hand and held it but he held it behind his back. Don't be upset, because he's not ashamed of you at all, he's just not use to it. 

He still holds your hand behind his back today. 

V - Valentine's day ❝What plans do you two make?❞

He always sends flowers to your job and a invitation to a date night. He tells you he doesn't want gifts but you get him gifts anyway. 

W - Wedding ❝What was your wedding like?❞

As much as you didn't want a lot of attention on yourself, a lot of people came but you still enjoyed yourself. You were happy that the teen titans made it even if your a superhero or not, you like meeting them. 

You had such a great time with spending time with everyone and alot of people said wayne was a good last name for you ;) 

But Paparazzi also showed up so it was a hassle to get out the building. 

X - X-ray ❝Can you two see through each other? Can you see when your lying or not?❞

He definitely can. Damian pay attention to a lot of things. 

You, not so much. Damian can tell you with a straight face that he's a purple unicorn right to your face and a part of you still might believe it because he's so straight forward. 

Y - Yearly Tradition ❝What do you two do every year for your anniversary?❞

Same thing I stated in Letter C! 

Z - Zesty ❝Give me your own Zesty letters!❞

He never asked for your hand in marriage. On a date while you two were side by side, he asked you what's the size of your finger. 

You told him you weren't sure and next thing you know he slid the ring on your finger. He knew the size of your finger, he just wasn't sure on how to bring the conversation up.


End file.
